doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
David Allende
|nacimiento = 14 de junio de 1979 |familiares = Scarlet Miuller (Pareja) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 6 de marzo de 2009 ( ) |pais = México Cuernavaca, Morelos |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |primera_aparicion = Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón |demo = Townsend_BT1.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a David Allende Juan David Allende es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. SSO Edén de Orión.png|Edén de Orión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. TomHarperm.png|Tom Harper en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Mitch-GB.jpg|Mitch de la Cruz en Get Blake. Chocola-father.png|Frasier en Sylvanian Families. Cyberverse-Autobots-Prowl.png|Prowl en Transformers: Cyberverse. Tokamak TFf.png|Henry Hewitt / Tokamak en Flash (2014). Reed.jpg|Reed en Fear the Walking Dead. JosephKen.png|Joseph Kennedy en Bordwalk Empire. TomBowden.jpg|Tom Bowen en Sin escalas. Sebastian.png|Sebastian Zöllner en Yo y Kaminski. Escrava Mãe Miguel.png|Miguel Sales en La esclava madre. SebastianDiaz.png|Sebastian Diaz en Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Townsen.png|Townsend en Battlefield 1. Soldado.jpg|Soldado en Shezow. Bruto del pie.png|Pie Bestia en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Hiroshii.png|Hiroshi Ichikawa en el redoblaje de Hungry Heart. Goryomaru.png|Goroymaru en Inuyasha. IKH Moryomaru3.png|Moryomaru en Inuyasha: El acto final. Masao ooide.jpg|Masao Ooide en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Tristan.png|Tristán también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Caules Forvedge.jpg|Caules Forvedge en Fate/Apocrypha. Ango Sakaguchi (BSD).jpg|Ango Sakaguchi en Bungō Stray Dogs. Masoh ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Masoh en Children of the Whales. Enrique.png|Enrique en Kuromukuro. Opm tanktop black hole.png|Tanktop Black Hole en One Punch Man. BLAMEAtsuji.png|Atsuji en Blame!. KaedeAnime.png|Kaede Manyuda en Kakegurui. Char Phi.png|Phi en Beyblade Burst: Turbo. Hobbes_PokemonS%26M.png|Hobbes en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Saonel Artwork.png|Saonel en Dragon Ball Super. RayMatthews.jpg|Ryan Matthews en Acosadores. Ww t.jpg|William Wintergreen en Titanes junto a los actores que los interpretan: Daniel Lacy, Héctor Rocha, Jahel Morga, Gerardo Alonso, Héctor Mena y David Allende.]] Filmografía Anime Masaki Terasoma *Goryomaru en Inuyasha *Moryomaru en Inuyasha: El acto final Otros *Edén de Orión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Masao Oide, Tristan en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! *Hiroshi Hichikawa en Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Edgar Valtinas en Inazuma Eleven 3 *Nam Woo en My beautiful girl Mari *Pequeños / Ryusaburo Enkogawa "Enryu" en Bleach *Enrique en Kuromukuro *Jutis en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Ren Asano en Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches *Tanktop Black Hole / Marugori (ep. 1) en One Punch Man *Caules Forvedge en Fate/Apocrypha *Botarga de Cell / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Masoh en Children of the Whales *Kaede Manyuda en Kakegurui *Saonel en Dragon Ball Super *Sakaguchi Ango en Bungō Stray Dogs *Hobbes en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Phi en Beyblade Burst: Turbo *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst: Evolution Películas de anime * Atsuji en Blame! Series de TV *Jack Thornton (Daniel Lissing) en When Calls the Heart (T. 5-) *Tom Harper (Brian Stepanek) en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *Henry Hewitt / Tokamak (Demore Barnes) en Flash *William Wintergreen (Demore Barnes) en Titanes *Ray Matthews (Eion Bailey) en Acosadores *Joseph Kennedy (Matt Letscher) en Boardwalk Empire *Trevor Fowley (Conor Brown) en Bones *Teddy Black (Tobias Slezak) en Level Up *Haskell Davis (Gregg Sulkin) en Melissa y Joey *Rhaskos (Ioane King) en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Ratón en The Kill Point *Voces adicionales en La esposa ejemplar *Voces adicionales en Operación Miami *Voces adicionales en Vigilados *Voces adicionales en El misterio de Anubis *Voces adicionales en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Voces adicionales en Códigos de familia *Voces adicionales en El mentalista Miniseries * Street Fighter: Puño asesino (2014) - Ryu (Mike Moh) Series animadas *Frasier en Sylvanian Families (2018-presente) *Prowl en Transformers: Cyberverse (2018-presente) *Pie Bestia / Voces adicionales en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja (2018-presente) *Peter en Las leyendas (2017-presente) *Papá Hooman (Paul Leyshon) en Floogals (2015-presente) *Wildbreak (Dave Wittenberg) en Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015-2017) *Mitch de la Cruz (Spike Spencer) en Get Blake (2015-2016) *Sr. Nakamura en Los Simpsons (2014) *Lider Alpha en Meteoro: la nueva generación (Tercera versión) *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield *Voces adicionales en Johnny Test Películas *Chris (Alex McInni) en ¿Dónde está Dios? (2015) *Sebastian Zöllner (Daniel Brühl) en Yo y Kaminski (2015) *Chico 4 (Bobby Kelly), Señor del cine (Keith Robinson), Kevin (Kevin Kane) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Stuart Hutchinson (Demetri Goritsas) en Everest (2015) *Tom Bowen (Scott MacNairy) en Sin escalas (2014) *Michael Murphy (Taylor Kitsch) en El sobreviviente (2013) *Marty (Justin Long) en 10 años (2011) *Binda en Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) *Voces adicionales en 13 *Voces adicionales en Baby on Board *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Hércules *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre *Voces adicoinales en Sin escalas Telenovelas y series brasileñas David Junior *Menelao Sabino Machado en El tiempo no para (2018-2019) *Dom Favre en La trampa (2017-2018) *Saviano en La dama de la libertad (2016) Sacha Bali *Misael/Mesac en El rico y Lázaro (2017) *Sebastián en Mandrake (2012) Otros *Eloy (Glicério do Rosário) en Salve al rey (2018) *Chavel (Thiago Giacomini) en Belaventura (2017-2018) *Padre Nuno (André Garolli) en Los días eran así (2017) *Alberto (Ricardo Conti) en Sol naciente (2017) *Miguel Sales (Pedro Carvalho) en La esclava madre (2016-2017) *Arlindo Nacib (Maurício Machado) en Sombras del ayer (2016) *Kenaz (Bruno Ahmed / Zeca Carvalho) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2016) *Capitán Ernesto Rosa (Rodrigo Lombardi) en Viejo río (2016/Tráiler) *Fermín de los Santos de Jesús "Zulú" (Jonathan Azevedo) en Reglas del Juego (2015-2016) *Firmino (Marcos Holanda) en ¡Victoria! (2014) *Rastros de mentiras (Doblaje para TV Azteca) **Rogelio Machado (Daniel Rocha) (2013) **Luciano dos Santos Araújo (Lucas Romano) (2013) *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón Telenovelas chilenas * Alejandro "Jano" Bustamante Mardones (Pablo Macaya) en Veinteañero a los 40 Videojuegos *Voces adicionales en Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) *Townsend en Battlefield 1 (2016) *Sebastian Diaz (Reynaldo Gallegos) en Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) Dirección de doblaje *Up I Det Blå *Pluto Secret Society *Los amantes (temp. 4-) *NOS4A2 *America to Me *Donnie Darko (redoblaje) Empresas de doblaje México, D.F. *Art Sound México *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF - Factory *Jarpa Studio *Labo *Larsa *Lola MX *Magicorp *Optimedia Bond México *New Art Dub *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *WG Cuernavaca, Morelos *Elefante Films Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020